


The Glowing Moon

by JokerInaDeckof53



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst, M/M, brief mention of yuuri/wolfram, some mention of past lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerInaDeckof53/pseuds/JokerInaDeckof53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The annual Moon Ball brings back memories for the Great Sage.</p>
<p>Shinou wants one last night to spend with his Soukoku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glowing Moon

Soft music and laughter drifted from the ballroom out onto the balcony and into the night sky. The Great Sage, Murata Ken, looked on from where he leaned against the wall by the open balcony doors. He watched as the Maou swept his fiancé around the dance floor. Wolfram was smiling and laughing at Shibuya’s clumsy steps—he’d been much happier since Shibuya had stopped fighting the engagement and they had finally set a date for the wedding.

The annual Moon Ball was a time full of celebration for Shin Makoku and had been for thousands of years. However, the reason behind the ball had faded from living memory generations ago. At least it had until Murata’s return to this world. He sighed and turned his attention from the dance floor towards the open night sky above the balcony and the bright, full moon that looked close enough to touch.

He didn’t want to be here. Here in this ballroom where no one remembered the true reason this ball even existed. He should be back in the temple tonight. Not here in the castle that had once been his home. 

He pushed away from the wall and started to maneuver around the room towards the door. He was just at the edge of the dance floor when a sudden hush fell over the ballroom and from behind him a familiar voice spoke.

“Would you do me the honor of this dance?”

He turned, and drew in a sharp breath. Standing there, gazing at him from blue eyes, hand extended, was Shinou. He appeared more solid, more alive, than Murata had seen him since his original life. Fiercely beautiful and eyes bright, smiling softly. 

Murata hesitated. For a mere moment he thought about the gathered court, all the nobles watching with rapt attention. But he only had eyes for Shinou. He slowly reached out and placed his hand into the First King’s. As if the world had been holding its breath the music of a song he had not heard in thousands of years reached his ears. He glanced at the musicians to find the sound was not coming from them and when he looked back at Shinou it was to find a rather smug grin gracing his face. 

He allowed himself to be pulled close as the dance began, aware of the eyes on him. For once he couldn’t bring himself to care. They were the only pair on the dance floor. And as the song ended they flowed effortlessly into another and another. On and on. 

Shinou felt so solid under his hands, his touch so real. He could almost feel the warmth radiating from the arms holding him. “How long?” The Sage asked, gazing up into blue eyes.

“Just for tonight, my Beautiful One.” Shinou replied with just a hint of regret and longing in his voice. “It is the Moon Ball after all. Our anniversary. This night was always just for you. Just tonight.”

Murata looked towards the open doors of the balcony where he could see the moon already beginning to sink towards the horizon. He looked back to Shinou and could see he was beginning to fade. Becoming less substantial as the dances flew past. “No.” He said, coming to a sudden halt on the dance floor despite the music continuing to play softly around them. “No, please.” He said stretching his hand up towards Shinou’s face.

Shinou grabbed his wrists as he reached out to touch his cheek and held them firmly in one of his strong hands. With the other he gently brushed a lock of hair out of Murata’s eyes. “No, my Daikenja.” Shinou said with a melancholy smile and a small shake of his head. “The night grows short. You must listen.”

Murata could feel tears threatening to escape his eyes and looked away. Shinou used his free hand and gently lifted his chin so their eyes were forced to meet. “Look at me, please.”

Well, he never did have the will to deny this man anything. “Yes, my king.”

“Oh, my beautiful Soukoku.” The First King sighed, looking at the Sage like his heart was breaking. The ballroom was eerily still and silent. 

“For over 4000 years you have stayed true to me and followed my plans and desires. You allowed your soul to be shredded into hundreds of threads as you lived and suffered over and over again, forced to remember it all as the years passed by.” Shinou’s thumb brushed against Murata’s cheek, the look in his eyes heartrendingly sweet. “All of it: the pain and suffering, heartbreak and loss, watching those you love pass on and never being able to join them. All borne out of your love for me.”

The First King closed his eyes briefly before continuing. “This will be your last life, my Daikenja, and I would see it be a long and joyful one. Human this incarnation may be, but I have tied your life-force to the Maou’s. You will live for as long as he walks this world.”

Shinou took a deep, fortifying breath. “I release you from your vows to me, my beautiful husband. Find love, marry, have the children we never got to have and I will watch over them and guard them fiercely. And then, when you have lived a long, full life and your time has finally passed you will finally be able to join me and our friends. You will finally be able to rest.”

The tears in his eyes welled and a choked sound escaped him, drawing Shinou’s eyes firmly back to his.

“Oh, my love.” He sighed. “All I want is for you to be happy. To live one life of peace, free from the fear of storm clouds rolling in. I have the power to provide that now.” His hand gently cupped Murata’s cheek. “My Daikenja. My beautiful, sweet Soukoku. I am not leaving you. I don’t have the strength. I will watch over you always. For I am your Shining Sun and I love you above all others.” The hand on his cheek moved, gently tilting his face up to Shinou’s. “Be happy, my Glowing Moon.”

A deep, passionate, but entirely too brief kiss as Shinou’s lips met his and for a flicker of a moment he felt strong arms wrapped around him. And then it was over. He looked up and Shinou had already faded. He drew a choked, stuttering breath and for the first time in more lives than he could remember, buried his face in his hands and cried.

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently like emotionally scarring the characters I borrow and play with. My roommate isn't even a fan of the anime and I made her cry when she attempted to beta for me. 
> 
> I like leaving a kind of ambiguous ending. I know how I see the rest of the story going but I feel like it's open to interpretation.


End file.
